


Untitled, or French Hens

by marginalia



Series: 12 Days Challenge [3]
Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: 12days, three French hens





	

**Author's Note:**

> 12days, three French hens

Charlie's never been so glad to hear French, and he's aloft for a moment, giddy with the chance for escape, but when Shannon translates the message he crashes back to Earth.

\+ + +

He follows Claire around because he doesn’t know what else to do. It seems so wrong to him that she's alone. There should be women all around her, clucking in that strange tone his aunts reserved for giving unasked-for advice. There must have been mothers on the plane; they should be comparing stories and guessing gender and talking of other mysterious female things. Perhaps they cannot let themselves remember the world before.

\+ + +

Thinking of the past makes him shaky and vulnerable, and thinking of the future, of rescue or no rescue is no better. Charlie chooses to obsess over the present, and goes to find Claire on the beach.


End file.
